


Too Cold

by AbysmalVision



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fluff, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbysmalVision/pseuds/AbysmalVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HUNK and Krauser are hold up in a cabin after a mission site gets frozen over. This is just a little piece of them hanging out and being assholes to each other, nothing too serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Cold

The sky was very dark and very white. Outside the cover of their small cabin the snow and rain came down in hard sheets. It pelted the ground and trees, soaking in and freezing everything it found. The wind howled from the bite of the cold, weaving and whistling its way through the tall woods only to slap against the old shelter, pushing in through the many crevices and cracks in its splintering walls. 

Hunk was fucking freezing and he hated it. He always wore layers upon layers when he went on missions, but he hadn't expected to be caught in this shitty storm, and stuck in this rotting piece of crap. 

He sat in the one room of the building, on the carpeted part of the floor, directly in front of the small fire they had started. Krauser was standing at the one small table of the room, picking at the bones of their dinner. 

Unlike Hunk, Krauser seemed to be just fine. He had on a long sleeve thermal shirt under his usual clothes, and Hunk assumed he had a second layer of pants, but he didn't even feel the need to wear his jacket inside. 

"Why aren't you cold?" Hunk snapped a little. 

"Virus keeps me warm. Plus, I'm not cold blooded like you are." He turned about three quarters of the way towards Hunk and smirked. "Maybe if you weren't such a lizard you wouldn't be so chilly."

"Oh haha." He grumped, pulling the blanket around his shoulders tighter, settling further into it. He was still wearing his mask, but the biting cold was enough that even he was considering taking it off, the cold rubber freezing his face where it touched, humidity gathering from his breath. His pride was the only thing standing in the way. "You know most people would be cold in a blizzard. That doesn't make me weird."

"Plenty of things make you weird, you don't need this." He chuckled, shaking his head slightly. 

"Whatever." Hunk closed his eyes under the mask's lenses. He wasn't looking forward to sleeping in this floor. It didn't look exceptionally clean, and he was pretty sure the carpet was on top of the same hardwood as the exterior. But he was starting to get tired. "I think it would be better if we both got a full night sleep instead of taking turns. No one knows we're here so we should be safe, not to mention they aren't going to get through this storm."

"And we're gonna be busy tomorrow. Well, if we get to go work, and don't get stuck here again." The bigger man walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I hate sleeping in the floor."

"So don't. I will." Hunk turned to face the bed. He grabbed his bag from beside him, and removed the sleeping bag that he kept inside. It was compressed fairly tightly, but even still the bag wilted once it was gone. "It's not a problem for me."

"Seriously? As cold as you are? No way, you'll turn into a popsicle before morning." Krauser chuckled, and pushed off from his knees. "Put your bag up here."

"If you say so. You can't complain that your back hurts tomorrow though. You chose this." He wasn't going to fight for the right to be uncomfortable. 

"Well this way you can't complain."

"I wouldn't have anyway." The dark clad man picked up his bedding and tossed it up into the bed, standing as well. The bed had blankets on it so he planned on putting his sleeping bag under the top layer, for extra warmth. 

"Hmp." Krauser started to set up his own area. "So you gonna sleep in that mask?"

"Maybe, is that a problem?" He crossed his arms. 

"Seriously can't trust me huh? Even after all this time? I'm hurt."

"You sound ridiculous."

"So do you."

Hunk chuckled. "Yeah I guess. It's the principal of the thing though. I can't let the cold win."

Krauser seemed to be thinking, brows pushed together and a slight frown settling across his mouth. Finally, after a solid minute had passed he spoke up with, "Are you sure you're really an adult under there? Because you don't sound like it."

Hunk wasn't really sure how to respond to that. He hmph'ed and turned away. The more he weighed his options the more taking the mask off felt like the better thing to do but. But now it would be letting both the cold and Krauser win. 

Krauser never really understood Hunk's obsession with pride and with wearing that damn mask. He knew gas masks were uncomfortable as all get out, and he was pretty sure there was no way to sleep in one, of all things. 

Not to mention it was hard to fully understand Hunk with it on. Sure it was good enough for combat communication, where the words alone are what you need. But not when you're trying to be friendly. After all the missions he had begun to pick up on the minute body language that he could get through Hunk’s thick clothing, and the small shifts of tone that made it past the mask, but without a face, understanding where he stood was always just out of his reach. It was infuriating, though it hadn't quite managed to stop them from forming what he liked to believe was a fairly close friendship. 

They spent time around one another outside of missions, shit talking other agents, watching movies in one of the communal rooms, training together. They talked, more than he had seen Hunk talk to anyone, and he had even gotten the dark dressed man to reveal some personal information to him. 

That said, he really believed that he and Hunk would be better friends if Hunk would just let them. The man kept everyone at arm's distance, and Krauser knew that couldn't be easy. Everyone needed someone once and awhile. 

Krauser hadn't been making it easy for Hunk to keep himself away. Before him, Ada was the closest thing to a friend Hunk had. And she was... Well Ada. He knew he couldn't really trust her, and it made things simple. There were Nikolai and Mikhail, but they alway had each other, and besides Nikolai was better for fighting than hanging out, seeming to enjoy mikhail's presence over Hunk's when he was calm. 

But Ja- Krauser was trustworthy, extremely loyal unless you really crossed him, and friendly (as much as a mercenary could be). Not to mention he bucked the curse surrounding being Hunk's partner on a mission. 

Krauser sat on the ground next to the bed and looked up at Hunk's back. He had pulled the blanket tightly around his shoulders, again. The blond reached over and put another piece of wood into the fire. It was still damp from the snow, but the fire was hot and it would catch in time. 

\---

Darkness had surrounded the little building, taking what little sun and heat penetrated the storm with it. It was still raging outside, and would continue to be for hours more. 

Laying on the bed, a man dressed in much too much black shivered. He had managed to fall asleep for a while, but had woken up when the cold reached an extreme. After a minute or an hour or maybe an eternity he managed to sit himself up. First leaning over the side to see where Krauser was, he stood and moved the short distance to the stone chimney, tripping briefly over Krauser's shoes. 

He took three pieces of wood and put them on the dwindling fire. They were drier than before, but he knew it would be a little time before any real heat was generated. 

Carefully he stepped over Krauser and flopped back into his sleeping bag. Pulling the blankets tight around him, he tried to stop his shivering long enough to fall back asleep. 

"What's the point in us both sleeping if you aren't sleeping?" Krauser was sitting just enough to be at the edge of the bed. "You're shaking man, at this rate you'll be dead by morning."

"I'm fine. I'm not usually this bad, I swear." Hunk turned to face his scarred companion, propping himself up on one elbow. 

"... If you're sure." Krauser settled back into his sleeping bag. He pulled his blanket close around his shoulders. He had to admit the cold was pretty biting and the chill was creeping up through the hard floor underneath him. He'd only been dozing when Hunk got up to play in the fire, eyes closed but mind not quite shut off. He has slept on many hard surfaces from his years in the field but he never grew to like them. 

This was going to be a long night for them both. 

\---

The next morning Jack laid on the ground and reconsidered everything that had brought him here, to this point. Surely there was something to explain what he had done to deserve this. 

Hunk was already awake long before. In all honesty he had barely slept. Every time he'd really start to sleep a gust of wind would break into the room and wake him. For now he was pulling one of the three MRE style rations he kept in his bag out. These were specifically made by Wesker's corporation to work for their soldiers. If you weren't being especially active one would last all day, and each of them came with vitamin and adrenaline pills to help keep their energy up even in cases where they weren't eating enough. He figured if the storm let up he could catch a rabbit or something and be fine

On the floor Krauser was finally starting to move, groaning slightly as he stretched his arms over his head, back arching up off the ground. 

"I think I made a mistake."

Hunk chuckled. "I said no complaining."

"Yeah yeah."Krauser sat up, twisting his upper body to face the ground as much as he could. From the bed Hunk could hear his back pop, and grimaced. "How about you?"

"The beds comfortable enough." Not that that meant anything. "You hear that wind outside?"

"Yup."

"You know what that sounds like to me?"

"Hn?" The big man twisted to look at him, eyebrows slightly raised. 

"Sounds like another night stuck here."

"Ugh." And back down he went. Hunk chuckled.

\---

He was right. About 10 AM, a call from base managed to get through the storm. It told them of a change in plans. The storm was supposed to be gone by 7am the next day. When that happened they were to break into the facility, grab a specific data set and kill the scientist in charge. At that point they would return to this same cabin, and regroup. After that they would head to the extraction point about 10 miles down the mountain. 

"Great. Another night here. I don't know if my back can take that." 

"You're complaining again. Sleep in the bed."

"Always telling me what to do. Thanks dad."

"Anytime, son." Hunk crossed his arms and Krauser snorted. "I guess we just hang out inside today."

They sat in silence for a long minute. Krauser was looking vaguely at the wall, eyes slightly narrowed and brow lowered. He exhaled.

"What do you call penguins in the arctic?"

"...? What?"

"Lost." His face remained serious. "How do you know if there is a snowman in your bed?"

"... I don't know if I want to know."

"You wake up wet." Hunk grabbed a shirt lying on the foot of the bed and swatted him. 

"Shut up." He tried not to laugh, but it crept into his voice.

"No! Do you know which vegetable is forbidden on ships?"

"..."

"Leeks!"

"Oh my god." Hunk fell backwards onto the bed. "If there is a God they'll strike me dead now."

"No such luck my friend."

"... That's cold Krauser." Hunk sighed

"Pft. That's the spirit!" Krauser reached over and gently slapped his knee. "Knew you'd come around."

\---

That evening both men finished their rations. It wasn't the best tasting thing in the world, but it was enough to get by. Hunk especially was excited to get back home and eat a significant amount of food. Krauser had vetoed his idea to go outside at all, so he hadn't eaten anything other than the one ration and it was just not quite doing it for him. His stomach voiced its protest, much to his chagrin. 

He gave in. Hoping he could just eat one of the side dishes from a second MRE and eat the rest in the morning. Krauser eyed him enough he felt the need to explain himself. 

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'm still starved." Krauser opened a second one as well. He carried around four on any mission that required sleeping. 

Hunk hated trying to eat with his mask on, but... He couldn't take it off. He sat facing away from Krauser and pulled it up just enough that he could get to his mouth. He knew it looked silly and that he was being weirder than he had to be, but... Principles are principles. He finished off the side dish, and his stomach stopped yelling at him. 

Krauser finished his long before Hunk, his eating procedure being slightly less complicated. He glanced at his phone and realized it was starting to get late. Or at least late enough they could safely sleep.

"Time to bed down for the night."

Hunk looked up at him, then nodded. He adjusted his blankets. The fire had warned the cabin more than the previous night, the old boards soaking up some of the heat. Hunk was hoping it would be enough that he could sleep through the night. He took off his boots, which he knew would be warmer but couldn't quite bring himself to keep on, and slid inside his makeshift cocoon. 

There was silence for all of about 5 minutes before...

"I miss Rosie." Krauser sighed. Hunk paused, and turned back to Krauser. Rosie? Hunk didn't think he... 

"Is that your girlfriend?"

The big blond nodded. "Yup, she's real small though."

"Oh yeah?" Hunk was slightly displeased to be having this conversation, and to hear that. "Well everyone's small next to you."

Krauser laughed. "Yeah, but she's real small. Loves to crawl on me though."

"Okay ew, I didn't need to know that."

"Has really pretty eyes. Oh! And legs." Krauser paused for a moment. "All eight of them."

"... Krauser?"

"Yes?"

"Is Rosie a pet spider?"

"I told you she's my girlfriend! But also, yes." Hunk grabbed a shoe and tossed it onto the floor in Krauser's general area. He was gifted with a little yipe and the most over dramatic pout he had ever seen on an adult. 

"You're something else." Krauser just smiled. 

\---

Hunk lasted a half hour before he was putting another log on the fire. He was shaking slightly, and the rubber and metal of his mask was in no way helping. 

Krauser had watched him shuffle around, awoken by the movement. The smaller man felt marginally bad about waking him, but it was too late at this point. He sat directly in front of the fire, holding his hands to it. 

"How you doin’ over there?" Krauser had watched him with sleep laden eyes for a few minutes before speaking. 

"I'd trade my left hand for a heated blanket."

"Well then, it's your lucky day." Krauser sat up fully from his more prone position. 

"Why, you keep one in one of your millions of pouches?" Hunk half turned to him, not quite willing to move from the fire. 

"One, you're very rude, and two no. I'm joining you up there." He started to stand, stretching as he went. "I even come preheated." 

"What? No! If you want the bed you can have it." Hunk stood, taking a step towards both Krauser and the bed, only for the other man to gently push him over on to it. He grunted in indignation. 

"Look, it'll be a lot warmer and maybe we can actually sleep. It would be really great if you'd take that mask off too, but. What do I know."

"I really don't appreciate your sarcasm."

"Shhhhh." The warm one held one finger over his mouth with mock-seriousness, frowning harder than he had any right to. 

Hunk chuckled at that terrible facial expression, letting Krauser know he wasn't as upset as he was acting. The blond searched for the edge of the ex-umbrella soldier’s sleeping bag, "accidentally" pulling it from under him and flipping him on to his side in the process. After much grumbling on the smaller parties side the zipper was located, and Krauser lined his own up with it. After the two sleeping bags were connected he got in. 

"You gonna wear that mask?"

"I was thinking about it."

"Aw, come on! Don't be an asshole."

"... Have you met me?" Krauser shoved him some. Hunk stayed quiet for long enough that Krauser began to worry he'd crossed a line when he finally spoke up again. "Fine. I guess just this once I can do the sensible thing. But only if you tell Nikolai you saw and then refuse to tell him anything about the way I look."

Krauser laughed. "I think I can do that."

"Alright." He paused and breathed out. Slowly, he reached up and took his mask off, hesitating briefly before dropping it. His skin was a dark brown, and he looked younger than Krauser expected, probably around his own age. On the right side of his head was a set of scars, three or maybe four lines starting at the edge of his face and running towards the back of his head, one slicing through the center of his ear. His hair was dark brown, though it had some red where the light hit it, and his eyes were bright green, even in the darkness of the room. Even with his nervous expression, Krauser though he was pretty striking looking. 

"Would you look at that! There is man under there after all."

"Shut up, jerk." He exhaled an almost laugh and the left corner of his mouth pulled back in a smile. Already Krauser could tell so much more about him, and it seemed that he didn't have nearly as much practice at keeping emotions off of his face as he did keeping them out of his voice. "Feel honored." 

"Truly, your glory surpasses all others."

"Oh fuck you." He rolled his eyes, but his smile didn't quite make it off his mouth or out of his eyes. The darker man squirmed so that he was on his back and closed his eyes for a moment. "You weren't kidding about it being warmer."

"Yeah I noticed you weren't shivering quite so hard. You're welcome." Hunk cracked one eye, the one closest to Krauser, and looked at him.

"Hm." He exhaled. "Good night Krauser."

"Night Hunk. So you know what I do in my sleep is not my fault and I can't be held accountable."

"... Well that's reassuring." 

"Thought it was only fair to warn you."

"... Thanks I suppose." His voice was uncertain. He rolled to have his back facing Krauser. "Sleep well."

"You too." Krauser closed his eyes, and relaxed into the bed. This was so much better than the floor. 

\---

Krauser woke up to Hunk moving, again. His eyes opened just a slit, exasperation trying to gnaw its way out through his chest. It evaporated when an arm went around his midsection, and he chuckled in surprise. 

"Shh, sleep." Hunk's eyes were closed, and his voice was muffled both from his face being half pressed into the bed, and tiredness. 

Krauser adjusted himself slightly, putting an arm around the darker man. Hunk made a little noise of appreciation, but didn't move. Jack didn't think this was the worst way the night could have ended.

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy i love these two i am not gonna lie. idk it works pretty well in my mind at least. Feel free to message me or comment if you have anything to say!


End file.
